The Typical FanFiction Bimbo
by Kisses are Stupid
Summary: You know me. I'm the one who's always in every FanFiction story. Talk about originality. I'm always the pretty one, who gets the guys and all. But then Amy Cahill comes along, and destroys all my ultimate plans. But this is my side of the story now.


Well hello there. I am the typical FanFiction bimbo. My name is Hilary, but you should already know that by now. I am the universal character _you_ FanFiction writers for _The 39 Clues _love to use in your stories.

It's _hilarious_, you know?

It happens every single freaking time and it really sends me to the edge. You see…

You know me, I know you guys do. Every time you meet me, I'm usually that blonde or occasional brunette with that nice figure, rich parents that seem to not care on what I spend on. An evil smile that could kill and oh-

Did I mention every guy wants me? Oh yeah, _that_.

Of course every guy wants me… I mean… did you read my description? I get that I'm pretty, but damn you FanFiction writers _really _do go down to the bone of the description.

Please… let me embrace you with detail appreciation of my beauty.

Better yet, _seethe _with envy afterwards.

"_Luscious long locks of blond hair that glimmers in the sun like it had bits of diamonds at the tips… tanned glossy skin that naturally glowed nevertheless in the shade or sun._

_A voluptuous body that swayed with an exotic wave hugging the clothes like a soft kiss. Toned approved legs that could practically hypnotize with a sway._

_Killer eyes that drowned you with a wave of the lashes._

_And lips. Let's not forget the lips. Full and creased with a perfection. A natural bronzed blush creeps at the side of her high cheekbones. A lean small nose that could fool you, was placed on her face like the cherry on top of a cake."_

I know… tsk, tsk…

And imaginary character made you jealous of _moi_, splendid right? I know.

But just don't think because of my appearance I'm everything and more. I mean… I know I'm everything and more, but FanFiction writers _love_ to destroy that factor.

Here comes the fun part!

A new girl comes in. In this case, Amy Cahill. _Yay!_ Sarcasm noted. She's the obvious plain bookworm, with nothing near what I am, and just like predicted, she's at the bottom of the social ladder. She's below the social ladder actually, because she's a nerd. A big no no really.

Other than that, because Amy's the nerd and every guy is interested in her – including the great Ian Kabra - in some weird type of way. She's different. She's unknown, she brings something people aren't used too and deep down, everyone like that. I like that.

And because she's like that, I despise her guts already. When I meet Amy, she's either spontaneously witty (a trait you _39 Clues _FanFiction writers love to give your characters, or she could possibly be compared to an injured rabbit – no possible back bone detected).

I despise the witty ones, even more since they automatically assume I'm this mean type of person. They cut me up in front of my peers, embarrassing me and suddenly nice isn't even in the program. Occasionally I'm horrible, really horrible and deep down I know it's you FanFiction writers ruining me.

Just because I'm pretty, doesn't mean I'm horrible. Did you ever think how an imaginary and possibly stereotyped character would feel? Did you? Nope, because I'm not real. Thank you FanFiction writers for being so heartless.

All in all, (I don't want to go into detail) in the end, I'm left with nothing. Plain Jain takes not only my popularity, the hot guy that was once upon a time mine and everything more. The attention. And just like that, you never hear of me again.

It's always the same thing, like a cycle almost. Usually there comes a FanFiction writer that changes it up and gives me a chance. Usually an annoying one, where I become the stupid Plain Jane's friend. Or I get a guy that clicks with me, or really something that just annoys me…

But in the end, I never matter. I _never _do.

_But…_

I may be the typical _39 Clues _FanFiction bimbo played in basically every story, but I have something to bring to the table.

_Me._

The way _I _look at it is the story would never be complete without me. I mean really, something always has to spice things up a bit. And that would be me.

My name is Hilary Darlin, and I am horrifyingly gorgeous, with perfect blond hair, and a sweet smile that could distract a serial killer. Amazing right? I'm sighing right now…

I may be perfect in other people's eyes, and I may be inconsiderately mean… but that's me. It's my façade. I may not like it sometimes, and the fact that I've hidden my true self so well for so long, still scares me.

So for you _39 Clues _FanFiction writers reading this, I've got something coming for you. You've been warned, this is just a taste of how I am, and it's not pretty.

Trust me.

This is me. The story is _always_ about me. No matter what point of view you put it in, your precious stories would _never _survive without me.

_The typical FanFiction bimbo._

**Author's Note:**

**So I was bored, and decided to type this up. It's just basically my view of the stereotypical blonde. Nothing else.**


End file.
